


Seven Moments

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven small moments between the threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Moments

**Author's Note:**

> for the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). also, i don't think i'll be able to keep it up forever, but i was thinking it'd be nice to try to post fanworks every Wednesday, a... water day memory thing. Free! will never die! probably!! ...and wow, i didn't even realize this was the seventh part of the HHC until i went to post to AO3... how fortuitous!

Rin was still drying his hair as he came back into the bedroom. Makoto was spread out across the bed, belly down, his legs spread out. Haru was on his back next to Makoto, looking like he was asleep, but he often just closed his eyes like that when he was bored. Makoto was reading something, and...

"You're wearing your glasses?" Rin asked. Makoto's face was decorated with a pair with dark, square frames.

Makoto grinned at him, looking over his shoulder. "Well, I took my contacts out."

Rin stopped and stared at his lover. "Contacts?! What? You don't wear contacts, do you?"

"No, I don't," Makoto snickered.

Snickered!

And Haru was grinning with his damned eyes closed! 

Rin climbed onto Makoto's legs and pushed his hands up the back of Makoto's shirt. "You little shit! Since when does Tachibana Makoto _tease_ people? What would your mother think?"

"You know, not really... ah, Rin... what I'm thinking about... now..." Makoto squirmed as Rin snuck his hands under Makoto, finding his nipples.

Haru cracked one eye open.

Rin dug his chin into Makoto's shoulder. "What the hell are you reading, anyway?"

"It's... it's a physical therapy journal... ah, Rin, wait, that's..." Makoto bit his lip. Rin wiggled around on top of Makoto as he twisted his nipples.

Haru reached out and took Makoto's glasses and put them on. "Ah, I see. These are his sassy glasses."

Makoto and Rin stared at Haru as Haru stared through Makoto's glasses at the ceiling.

" _He's_ trying to be funny," Rin sighed, " _this one's_ being a brat... is the world coming to an end?"

"No... that'll only happen once you start being nice and maybe cook dinner or something," Makoto sassed.

Rin replied by digging his thumbnail into Makoto's nipple, causing Makoto to buck and cry out.

Haru turned to face them, straightening the glasses in his best impersonation of Rei. "It's not beautiful."

* * *

  


"I'm home!" Makoto quickly kicked off his shoes and hurried into the living room. "Sorry! My senpai at work kept making me stay for _one more round_ ," he sighed.

Rin pouted at him, and Haru got up to go into the kitchen. They'd probably been making out before, from how Rin's lips looked. Ah, they shouldn't have stopped! "So late, Makoto! It's movie night, movie night!" Rin whined, making a cute face.

Makoto smiled, and shed his coat, hanging it up. "I know, I'm sorry! I got out as quickly as I could. Let me just change my clothes. Whose turn is it to pick the movie?" He already had his tie undone and was unbuttoning his shirt.

Looked like Rin was enjoying the view.

"Mine!" Rin declared proudly.

Makoto stopped short in the door to the bedroom, shuddering. He looked back at Rin fearfully. "Ah... Rin... um... um... you know, we still have the drama to finish, too, so..."

"Nope!" Rin grinned. "I've already queued up the movie! Oh, and there's a sequel, too, so..."

Makoto's shoulders slumped.

Haru came back from the kitchen with a tray loaded with popcorn and beer. "Hurry up, let's get started."

"H-Haru~u," Makoto complained.

"Movie night," Haru nodded firmly, as if that said it all.

"Don't worry!" Rin called out as Makoto shuffled into the bedroom to change. "I'll tell you when it's ok to look again!"

"You always make sure I open my eyes just as the monster is about to pop out!" Makoto complained. He shed his clothes quickly and put on a t-shirt and shorts.

"There's no monsters in this one!" Rin declared huffily.

"No?" Makoto asked warily, coming back into the living room.

"Nope. Only ghosts and demons," Rin beamed.

Makoto groaned.

Haru patted the couch between Rin and him, inviting Makoto to sit. "Come. You can hold my hand," Haru promised.

"Haru," Makoto sighed. "Why do we always have to watch _these_ movies so much?" He plopped between his two lovers, resigned. 

"Because you're so fucking cute when you're scared," Rin happily pronounced, swinging his legs into Makoto's lap. He gleefully hit the button on the remote to start the movie. "Haru, get the lights!"

Haru nodded, and flicked off the lamp next to him.

Makoto groaned. He should have stayed for a few more rounds.

* * *

  


Rin leaned back and put his feet up on his desk. He didn't like hanging out too much in the faculty room, because it was full of faculty. There were times when he thought it was a mistake to take a post in the school he'd gone to himself. Of course, it was because he knew the coach that he'd had no trouble getting the job, but. 

There was that chemistry teacher he made cry that _one time_ just because she couldn't keep her coefficients straight when balancing equations. That wasn't even _his fault!_ But _now_ , every time she came within a meter of him, she'd yelp like a cat caught by surprise and run away. And then people glared at _him!_

Stupid.

"Sensei! Can you help us out?" 

"Eh?" Rin looked over his feet at the stupid kid asking the stupid question. He frowned a bit. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be interacting with his students now. Shouldn't they be off eating lunch and planning mischief? Stupid youth wasting their youth! "What is it?"

"How can we meet cute girls?" the kid begged.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Well, for starters, don't go to an all-boys boarding school..." Morons!

"Yeah, but like... we went into town this weekend to the movies, and there were these _really_ cute Iwatobi girls there, and we tried to talk to them, but they blew us off!" the kid whined.

Rin put his feet down and leaned over his desk. "That's probably because you came onto them with weird pick-up lines and acted like jackasses! Stop thinking with your damned dicks! Girls are _people!_ Regular people, just like you! If you want to talk to a girl, _just be nice_. It's not so fucking hard."

"Ehhh, I bet sensei has a realllllly cute girlfriend!" another kid called out. Somehow, a lot of people in class seemed to agree.

Puffing his chest out proudly, Rin raised his chin. "Oh, if you could meet my lover..." he stopped short. Well, for starters, Haru was not _cute_. He was pretty sexy and gorgeous, but cute? He could be cute, though. Like, when he was trying on swim suits. Or when he was cooking mackerel. Or when he was talking about the stupid fish in the aquarium. 

Ok, Haru was cute. And Makoto was definitely cute! The way he got flustered so easily, and how he was a chicken-shit, and how he smiled all sexy-like with those bedroom eyes...

"Ehhh! Sensei, tell us all about your lover!" someone called out, and then there were catcalls for details, and some rather salacious suggestions about what kind of lover sensei would have... 

Rin stood up and glared at them, picking up the pointer and snapping it on his desk. All the little shits shut up and their backs went ramrod straight. "I'm not telling you bastards anything! Lunch is almost over, get your crap together and get ready for class!"

"Yes, sensei!" they chorused back to him.

* * *

  


"Nanase-kun, thanks for your hard work!"

"Mm," Haru nodded at his boss. She was small and overly cheerful, and she really knew her shit. Haru pulled open the wetsuit he wore to dive into the tank to feed the fish. 

His boss looked away nervously. "You've been such a big help to us lately... but I feel a little guilty, like we're taking advantage of you."

"How so?" Haru asked, stripping entirely out of the wetsuit.

His boss turned bright red, and she started to look away. But then... "Ah! You wear a swim suit under the wet suit?"

"Well. It's more comfortable that way," Haru looked down at his swim suit. It was his favorite. It felt the best.

"You really have impressive deltoids," his boss said.

Haru blinked, thinking about Kou-chan.

"Ah! You smiled!" his boss laughed. "I can't believe it! Are you really vain, Nanase-kun?" 

"No," Haru replied, puzzled. "It's just... well, you reminded me of someone just then. You sounded just like her."

"Oho? A girlfriend? An ex, maybe?" his boss teased him. He could tell she was teasing him by the way she winked at him.

"No, more like... a little sister," Haru smiled a bit. Being an only child was... 

Lonely.

Rin and Makoto were lucky. But, Ran, Ren, and now Kou... they were like his little siblings now, too, right?

Haru liked that.

"You're really extremely handsome when you smile, Nanase-kun. Don't do that too much."

Haru looked quizzically at his boss.

"The world wouldn't be able to handle it if you did," she winked at him.

So she was teasing.

He started to get dressed for his afternoon tasks. "Got it, boss."

* * *

  


"Um, ah, uh... Tachibana-san!" 

Makoto pulled up short. He'd been collecting different sized tape to see which would be best to wrap a patient's wrist, but the new receptionist suddenly came out in front of him. He hugged the tape to his chest so he didn't drop any. She'd only just started today... the other receptionist, Kokura-san, was snickering from behind the corner. Had she put the girl up to some kind of prank?

"Yes? Ah, Murase-kun?"

"Eh? Ahh, call me Rin-chan!" she smiled, too brightly.

"Your name is Rin?" Makoto bit his lip. "I'm so sorry! I... didn't realize..."

"Do you like the name Rin?" she leaned in closer to him.

He smiled benignly at her. "Well, yes. It's my roommate's name, so. If you don't mind, I'll keep calling you Murase-kun. And if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my patient." 

He blithely stepped around her, privately amused to meet a girl with the same name as his lover who was a boy with a girly name, completely unaware of the fresh batch of rumors being generated about him at the reception desk. 

* * *

  


Rin tore off a small piece of the sausage he'd bought, and held it out, just keeping his hand still. Large, bright green eyes watched him distrustfully, and then suddenly, the little grey kitty surged forward, grabbed the piece of meat, and retreated back to eat it.

Rin grinned broadly, and tore off a fresh piece. "That's right. See? I'm not so scary. Here, have some more. Aren't you cute? Of course you're cute. Naturally, you're cute."

The kitty gave him a baleful look, like he was tired of Rin's baby talk. Or maybe she... Rin wasn't that close with the kitty yet.

Someone came up behind Rin and put his head on Rin's shoulder. "Don't tell me that the ultra-cool guy who _laughed_ at his lovers because we put _cats_ on our dream-home list... is taking care of a stray cat?" Makoto laughed, and held his hand out for the kitty.

He didn't even have food! But traitorously, the kitty came out and sniffed Makoto, and then he even rubbed his head against Makoto's hand!

Rin pouted at the cat. Betrayed! "Che, I didn't _laugh_ , but usually, people don't think of _animals_ as being architectural features."

"You know, I'm remembering something from the past," Makoto whispered huskily into Rin's ear.

Rin did _not_ blush. "Oh? Fixating on my epic sexual prowess?"

Makoto chuckled. "No, no... I was thinking of the pet cat you had stowed away on Samezuka campus," Makoto informed him, his eyes twinkling.

Like a goddamned pied piper! 

"What the fuck ever, it was _not_ a pet cat," Rin grumbled. "Just... you know, a stray... no choice but to help out!"

Makoto snuggled close to Rin and beamed. "Aw... You know, I'm thiking about your epic sexual prowess _now_..." he teased, leaning in to kiss Rin.

They weren't at home! This was a public place! Well, it was pretty secluded, but...

The kiss broke off and Rin pouted at Makoto. "You should _always_ be thinking of my sexual prowess."

Makoto laughed, and caressed Rin's hip. "You don't really know that I'm not!"

"And why does the cat like you better than me? I'm feeding him!" Rin pouted. That traitor was rolling around begging for Makoto to rub his belly!

"Because I've been feeding _her_ , too," Makoto smirked. "And she prefers fish."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Of _course_." 

* * *

  


"Would you ever consider wearing a dress? I mean for sex?"

Rin waited for a moment, but no... he wasn't dreaming. He sat up and glared at Haru. "What the _fuck?_ "

"I remember pictures of you in the maid outfit from high school. You were cute." Haru shrugged, like he wasn't just suggesting crazy things.

"Wait, why did you see pictures?!" Rin demanded.

"Your sister is good at sharing," Haru sighed.

"Damn it!" Rin swore.

"I said you were cute," Haru reminded him, poking him in the face with his toe. 

Rin wriggled and poked Haru in the face with _his_ toe. "Shut up, I don't wanna hear it! And _no_ , I won't wear a dress for sex! Why don't _you_ wear it!"

"I don't mind," Haru shrugged.

Rin sat up. "Wait, what? Really? You will? Wait..." Was that something Rin wanted? Haru in a dress?

Haru... in a dress...

"I don't mind, but I wanna fuck one of you in a skirt," Haru pouted.

Rin pondered that. A... tit for tat kinda thing? Wait, what if he and Haru were both in dresses? Or... just skirts? Or... "What about Makoto? Makoto would wear a dress for you."

"I've thought about that. Maybe like... a cheerleader uniform?" Haru suggested.

Rin considered that. "Or a nurse outfit. A tight, slutty nurse outfit."

"A sailor uniform."

"Like Sailor Jupitor."

"You would be Sailor Moon, I guess?" Haru snorted.

"That would make _you_ Sailor Uranus."

"She was the manly one," Haru pointed out.

"Yeah, she was hot," Rin nodded.

"I'm back!" Makoto called out. He came in smiling, breaking apart the popsicle in his hand. He offered one half to each of his lovers, sprawled out on the couch. "C'mon, I got you treats, make room for me," he complained.

Haru shifted and Rin moved a tiny bit. But they were both still thinking and trading glances.

"Hey, Mako-chan," Rin grinned, slurping his popsicle. "Let's order some costumes online..."

"Costumes?" Makoto asked, puzzled.

Haru grinned, and slid his whole popsicle in his mouth.

* * *

  



End file.
